Rain chapter 2
by nobodytolose
Summary: what would happen if bella died of old age and Edward had to forget about her?


Chapter 2 – Secrets

* * *

When I got home no one was there. So I went to my bedroom upstairs. My room is pretty small. I had my room redone when i was 16. It has a queen size bed that filled up most of the room, two night stands on both sides of the bed which had two lamps on it, a desk with my laptop and printer, and a dresser with a mirror that had two lamps on it also. I laid down on my bed and took out my homework. Thank god there wasn't't much. By the time i was done it was 7:30 PM.

I went downstairs to find family there. My brother Ted was very tall for his age. He has blue eyes like my mom, dad and me also he had brown hair. He had just turned 12 in July and was in 7th grade this year. My sister Bridget, was 14, a freshmen, very tall and pretty, but her attitude was a little bit sour though. Her hair was brown with blond highlights like mine but my hair was longer and curly. Her eyes were green. My mom was pretty and very young about 38 years old. She used to have very dark brown hair but she dyed it blond. She was a little taller then me but not taller then Bridget. My dad was very tall, now 41 years old. His hair color was brown and very short.

My mom was making chicken soup. Not the store kind. The kind when you were young and your grandma would make it just for you.

After dinner and my shower i went to bed. Before i could fall asleep i heard a tapping noise on my window. I opened my window. The moon was very beautiful tonight, a full moon. I looked around and there was nothing there, so i just left the window open because it felt good against my skin. I laid down once more time and fell asleep.

The next day i went to school like any other day, but i had the tune that my grandma's friend, Ms. Swan, used to sing to me after my grandma passed away.

When 1st period started i saw Edward and Alice sitting in their seats already. I sat down quickly and quietly. The hour went by so slowly. I kept looking at the clock. One minute passed, two minutes passed...

"OK class, we are going to do an experiment using these formulas tomorrow. You can work in pairs or by yourself."

Like every year i was going to work by myself. I was glad to because it was a lot easier.

"We will be picking buddies today so we can have the full class period tomorrow. So go buddy up."

I just sat there doodling on my notebook.

"Um-mm... excuse me..."

I looked up to see Alice Cullen's beautiful model face.

"Yes?" I asked very quietly.

"Can I work with you?"

I looked at her shocked.

" I thought you would want to work with you brother."

"Edward? Yeah he wants to work by himself." Alice said.

"OK then... I guess..."

She sat next to me very quietly, like she wasn't't even there.

"OK class here is the packet for the experiment please hold on to it."

I took the packet and put it into my folder. Just as i did the bell rung. The rest of my classes went by fast like time had spend up. Lunch came around then. I sat with Laura and Luma.

"So Vikki hows your grandma's friend doing?" Laura said.

"Ms. Swan? She died over the summer."

"I'm so sorry!" Laura said sadly.

"It's OK. I enjoyed her stories. She was like a grandma to me."

"What kind of stories?" Luma said now interested.

"She talked about another world. With vampires and werewolves. How the vampires skin shinned in the sun and how they were very pale but beautiful. She once told me a story about a girl who fell in love with a vampire and werewolf, but she grew older and older and her lovers never grew old."

"Wow that sounds sad." Laura said.

"Ha Ha! It's like the Cullen and Hale family can be vampires." Luma said.

I looked over to their table to see Edward watching us. I quickly looked away. She was somewhat right. I want to know their story, why are they here.

Lunch was over to fast. My 7th period class went by fast. The last class i had was Japanese 2. I wasn't't feeling very good. It was probably because i forgot to bring a lunch. So i was just going to walk around the hallway for a while.

"Sensai, Can i please have a pass to the bathroom I'm not feeling so hot."

"Hai Akemi-San."

Akemi was my Japanese name. Just like if i took any other foreign language. She wrote me a pass and i walked out of the class. Just as i did Edward was standing there about to enter the classroom. I guess he was a office aid. He looked at me and smiled a heart warming smile. I quickly smiled back and walked away. As i was walking i saw a shadow walking next to me.

"Don't you have to give something to my teacher?" I asked.

"I already did."

That was fast, Just like Ms. Swan said. Vampires are very fast like the wind just very silent.

"You still need to give me a tour." He told me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah i can't right now, i have class."

He showed me a note. It was the note he showed to my teacher. It said that i will be his tour guide for now and it was signed by the principal. I looked at him and he was smiling that smile again.

"Do i have to?" I said.

"You promised."

I signed. "where do you want me to take you first?"

"Somewhere outside. This place feels somewhat like a prison."

We both walked outside quietly not saying a word or looking at each other.

"Well this is outside..." I said quietly. We walked around the school slowly still not saying a word. I looked at my watch and noticed that the bell was about to ring. "Oh shot!"

I started to run towards the door forgetting about Edward. The bell rung just as I got inside. I went to my locker and got my books and left for the bus. I was about to get on the bus when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see Edward right next to me.

"Ooh! You were just over there!"

"No not really." He said with a straight face.

"...Kay... so what do you want?"

"Would you like a ride?"

"Sorry but I don't know you that well." He moved in closer to me, he smelled that beautiful smile.

"Please Vikki..."

I looked into his perfect eyes. "I...I...I guess..."

He smiled a warming smile at me. We walked over to his car. It was a very nice car. I opened the door of the back of the door, But he went next to me and opened the passengers door. I looked at him he was still smiling, I gave up and sat in the passenger seat. We drove in silence and i couldn't't take it anymore. So i tried to start a conversation.

"Um-mm... sorry for running out on you..."

"It's OK." He got silent again and kept driving.

"...So why did you decide to give me a ride?" He ignored my question.

"Which way to your house?"

"Keep going down that road turn right and its the first subdivision. The house number is 14933." I gave up on trying to start a conversation. I looked out the window to notice we were at my house already and it looked like no one was home again. "Thanks." I murmured. I opened the door and got out. Edward was standing there already. "OK how did you get here so fast!"

He ignored me once more. "Can i come in?" I was a shocked."S...S... Sure..." we went to the door and i opened it with my key. We both walked into the house and i put my stuff down on one of the steps of the staircase. "Make yourself at home." He went and sat down at the couch. I sat down across from him at the other couch.

"so..." I said.

"Vikki I over heard you today at lunch talking about a Ms. Swan..."

I froze in my seat. "Yes..."

"Isabella Swan but she like to be called..."

"Bella." I looked at him shocked.

"How do you know her?" I was very shocked. Unless...

"I grew up with her..."

How can that be he was around my age and Bella was... was... dead...

"I loved her..."

* * *


End file.
